Planet Earth Saga: Two Brothers Same Goal
How Two Elites Train "Finally." Xeleri states in a state of relief. "Clear of Earth's trash. Izaya do you know where Tarragon and I could train?" While Xeleri spoke out as though he had no care for the past events, it still sat heavy on his mind. For them to treat them like aliens yet they virtually looked the same bothered him just a little. "First they belittle us as though they do not stand side-by-side with a Saiyan themselves. Takebu fails to even dress like this, pathetic." Clinching his fist, the ebony teen bit his lower lip. "After I deal with my father I'll be sure to deal with those deemed pathetic on this planet as well." "If you follow me outside. Behind the garden is a wasteland like area. My father used it back in the day. You lot should be able to use it to your discretion. There's no longer a need for it." Heading towards the back of his large home, the group followed behind him. Passing through the garden they would get a whiff of the many great smells it held. Flowers booming with both life and color simply blowing Aspara away. While on their walk she'd jump from side to side smelling and analyzing each of the flowers learning their names and all. "Here it is." Izaya spoke pointing at a land that was brown and dull somewhat like a desert if you'd exclude the mountain and rocky terrain. "This will do just fine, Izaya." It was the first time Xeleri had even spoken formerly to the young boy. "What happened to your father? Where are either of your parents in this case?" Izaya's head dropped to the ground, and he stood in silence. "My mother lives in the Black House, where she does all of her work so I'm here alone all of the time. But my father, I don't know. But if I do find him..." There was another moment of silence. "I don't want to talk about him." "It's okay Izaya, you don't have to." Aspara stated patting the young boy on the head causing him to blush. "While we were on our way back, I had been thinking of ways to get you two up a level faster." Rybe, who had actually been missing from the pack rushing down the pathway with a bag on his back. His face was filled with sweat, yet he continued moving as swiftly as possible. "Sorry for being late!" He shouted onto the group. Passing the bag from his back to Asapara he dropped to his back out of breath. Without a single word she opening the bag and pulled out a pair of all black gloves. "These are for you, Xeleri. A pair of weighted gloves that only apply it's weight when worn by you." She then threw the pair of gloves at the Prince. Reaching to catch the pair of gloves, as soon as he touched them, his hands fell into the ground. "Damnit, Asapara! How much Elt meat are in these things?!" "I'll be in my room studying for school." Izaya stated waving his hand as he walked off. Pulling out a pair of earphones, she threw them at Tarragon. "I'll explain this to you while Rybe regains his composure. For you, Xeleri, you like to rely on fast movement when fighting. While it could generally be a good thing, you lack the power behind your punches. These weights are so that you don't rely on speed, but rather they add power behind all of your punches. Oh and by the way, that isn't Elt meat. It's some kind of stuff that Earthlings use on this planet for weights. I believe each glove is around 15 tons, so, have fun with that. Now, as for you Tarragon." She took a short pause then continued. "This is a music player. It plays tunes with those earphones I passed you. You tend to think too much when you fight. This could be really threatening against an opponent like Xeleri who fights extremely fast. Your goals are simple. Xeleri you work on more power behind your punches, and Tarragon you think less before acting." "Mental deprivation training. Very well." Tarragon replies after catching the music player. Inspecting the earphones, he places each one in his ears. Turning on the music player, he shuffled through the music until he found one that seemed to sync with him. Somber, but at the same time, motivating. It seemed to paint a story of the position he finds himself in. A somber period of his life, but the motivation being there for him to make a change. The music was powerful to him, moving, and helped him find a rhythm to move to. With a slow breath, he concentrates on the music, syncing the tempo to his movements. Assuming the Do Man Sau stance, he was ready to begin his training. Walking over to Tarragon, Asapara let out a soft chuckle. "You're already starting off wrong, Tarragon." Grabbing the music player from his head she changed it to a song whose bass was out of the roof. "YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO LISTEN TO ANYTHING SOOTHING, TARRAGON." She shouted hopping to be heard over the loud music. "YOU'RE ALSO WAITING FOR HIM TO MAKE A MOVE YOU MOVE FIRST!" Continuing to shout she pushed him towards Xeleri. "One foot in front of the other, that's all it takes." Tarragon thinks to himself. A simple push can be all anyone needs to get moving, and for Tarragon, it was no different. The moment he feels Asapara push him, his lead foot touches the ground, giving him a massive boost of speed, enough to leave a shockwave behind him. In nearly an instant, he finds himself in front of Xeleri, prepared to deliver an attack. "Wait! How in the hell am I supposed to even move with these." Before he knew it, the young Prince was stricken by Tarragon. As a result Xeleri spat out a lots of saliva. "I can't even lift my hands up. Damn you, Aspara." He regained his composure with his back slumped over still. His hands just barely dangled over the ground, before they touched them. "That's it!" He shouted, emitting a golden aura around his body. His hair flicker black and yellow, but Aspara jumped out in front of him. With her arms held out she spoke out to him. "Do not rely on that form." You are training to cover your weak points. Today, you should think how Tarragon does. Use the weights to help aid you in your combat. Don't work against them, work with them." Leaping out of the way she signaled Tarragon to continue with his assault. Nodding his head, Tarragon steps up towards Xeleri once more, aiming to attack vital areas on Xeleri's body. Strikes aimed at the liver, the inner biceps, the floating rib. A Saiyan learns to take advantage of areas of weakness, but at the same time, Tarragon wants Xeleri to adapt like he did, through times of extreme duress against superior opponents. Their uncle and grandfather showed Tarragon no mercy when he was training under them, and he learned under dire circumstances. Six broken ribs, three torn tendons in his inner biceps, and having both knees dislocated and broken were injuries he recovered from during his training in Wing Chun. It all goes back to a Saiyan's ancient ability to adapt and recover during dangerous situations and overcome, something taught by his grandfather, who learned it from his grandfather, and further back. All the same, Tarragon keeps moving constantly as not to provide an open target to further emphasize on Xeleri's adaptations. "What the hell. Tarragon gets a damn music transmitter of some sorts, and I get some damn weights I can't even lift up. Then to add insult to injury, she restricts the use of Super Saiyan." All while caught up in his train of thoughts, Tarragon had already began to his string of attacks. "I can see them coming, but can't react in time to stop it. Shit!" Swinging his head in a ducking manner, he complete avoided Tarragon's liver blow and would instead find himself struck in the head. Tacking it with extremely ease, he threw his arms into the air behind him with as much strength as he could launching himself backwards avoiding all the rest of his attacks. "This has has never been so difficult." He noted at Aspara's training methods. "I think I'm getting the hang of this though." "I've upped the training difficulties. Back on our planet all we know is the way of straight forward combat. However, it seems the Earthlings also are capable combatants. I've been reading numerous books and I've learned lots of useful training regiments. This is only the beginning of your training by the way, enjoy and continue." "Using the weights for momentum transfer." Tarragon thinks to himself. Adjusting, Tarragon begins approaching at different angles, utilizing swift kicks against the inner thighs in order to eliminate as much movement as possible, while continuing to strike the arms. Striking the arms is a familiar tactic in Wing Chun as it saps away an opponent's ability to punch by putting stress on the sensitive tendons in the inner bicep. Careful movements using the momentum of Xeleri's movements every time he tries to dodge enables him to set up combos by timing when Xeleri moves and striking parallel so that his strikes meet where Xeleri is trying to move at, further amplifying the damage they deal. "Tch, that's enough." Xeleri stated from where he was at first. "Attacking is one thing, but evading is another. Trying to move from spot to spot with these weights on is near impossible. My distances are even limited as well." With that thought Xeleri began to think even more, "Tarragon's began to pick up on this. Why did father have him thrown aside, he's such a great asset. I wonder what happened." Aspara finally stood up. She approached Xeleri, reaching for the gloves and removed them from his hands. "Let me show you, how much your physical strength has increased over these short hours." Lifting his hands up they flew into the atmosphere. "What the hell?" "Yep. Try to take Tarragon on now." She responded. With a simple smirk he dashed at Tarragon at a blinding speed. His left hand pulled back, while his right hand unleashed a barrage of punches in various directions. Had Tarragon dodged any of them, he'd better hope to not get caught in the one that had been waiting for him in the next move. "Defend and attack simultaneously. One in front of the other. Eliminate the power of the fist by striking the wrists." Finishing his thoughts, Tarragon focuses on each punch that comes closest to him first. But he didn't need to block all of them, only enough to come up with a plan. As the punches make their way towards Tarragon, he remains still. The moment he sees the first punch come to his attention, he parries the punch by striking Xeleri's wrist with his own. For the next punch, he strikes Xeleri's wrist with the same arm he used to block with, knocking it downward and away from Tarragon. He was doing more than just trying to defend Xeleri's punches, he was looking for a rhythm. He knew each punch was coming in at the same tempo as the last and it didn't take him long to pick up on it. It was here that his offense begins to show inside his defense. As another punch rings in, he once again stops it with his wrist, but employs a different countermeasure. Grabbing Xeleri's wrist with his opposite hand, Tarragon moves to the side of Xeleri's outer arm. Pushing Xeleri's arm down, Tarragon aims a counterpunch aimed at his jaw. Quickly launching his hands into the air, Xeleri appeared as though he'd been flailing just barely allowing the weights to divert his elder brother's jawline blow. Utilizing his rapid movement, he vanish to the side of Tarragon swinging his arms like a hammer hoping to make contact with him. But a straight on punch wasn't his only plan. Xeleri had much more under his sleeve. "Straight on punches. He's setting something up." Tarragon quickly thinks to himself. As the punches move in, Tarragon jumps back, noting that he wouldn't have time to change position to properly evade the punches. Tarragon's mind was calculating moves at thousands of times a second it felt like, as he tries to think of what move Xeleri would go for next. "Always think of the fiftieth move your opponent is going to do, and work your way down." As his punch missed, Xeleri began to spin around rapidly with his arms clanging together like a helicopter's propellers. Had Tarragon found himself evading his attack, Xeleri's hands began to light up with energy. "I guess this is what you get when you battle a true warrior and not the weaklings from the planets that we overthrow. Either way, he'll fall with my next move. And the after will be life threatening." Nodding his head, Tarragon finally figures out Xeleri's next move. At this point, Tarragon knows avoiding the attack will leave him wide open. Instead of being conventional and let himself be open to an easily counterable assault, Tarragon instead grabs Xeleri by the midsection. Because of the circular spin performed by Xeleri, he becomes top heavy, causing his center of gravity to become more vulnerable. By slamming his shoulder into Xeleri's midsection, he throws off his center of gravity and pins him to the ground. From there, he locks his legs against Xeleri's hips in order to eliminate as much movement as possible. Once in position, Tarragon charges a ball of ki, ready to slam it into Xeleri. "Arg" Xeleri grunts as his body was flung on over, and Tarragon quickly shifted to begin to lock his younger sibling down. This was nothing near close to what Xeleri had planned, and because of Tarragon's swift thinking, he was now in a bad position. The ebony Saiyan squirmed helplessly in attempts of getting out of the hold. "What the hell is this pin." Xeleri thought to himself, trying to come up with ways of getting out of the treacherous lock. Before he could though, he could sense a large quantity of energy being gather extremely close to him. Soon after, Tarragon had lifting his hand only to reveal a ki blast waiting to be released. "Tarragon's making full use of the position he's placed Xeleri in. A fine warrior. I see." Aspara continued observing the battle with the tablet device in her hand. "Xeleri, I told you, the more ki you use, the heavier the weights get. Try using that to your advantage." "Try using heavier weights to my.... WOMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. Oh so now I can unleash all my ki, huh?! Do the opposite, okay fine!" In a matter of moments, Xeleri release a burst of energy which created some sort of sound boom. Following that, his weights' size increased drastically. Without another thought Xeleri ducked his head behind his weight creating some sort of "wall" to protect him from whatever blast was coming his way. As the blast hits the gloves, it is harmlessly blasted off. But it did serve to fill the surrounding area with smoke. Tarragon, using this to his advantage, jumps back and begins charging energy. Leaping high into the air, Tarragon forms a ball of energy from his hands, which are stretched back, with one hand behind the other. "This is an ancient technique, passed down by the Saiyan Elite, those who strive to prove themselves in combat. It has been a technique that could level civilizations in mere moments. But I have made it so much more. Now, brother. I show you what hard work and perseverance does to the body. The hundreds of scars, the constant broken bones, this attack will show you what I've learned!" Within moments, the ball begins turning bigger, with a black center within the sphere. As if it was pulling the energy in around it, the air around Tarragon becomes electrified, striking the ground and cutting deeply into it. "I trained this technique for years, brother. My father told me I could never strive to perfect it, but I'm going to show him just how wrong he was. I may not have had the royal treatment you did, but the treatment I did get was more than enough." The longer it began to charge, its color changed from purple, to almost black as the hues of purple began collapsing in on themselves. At the very moment he sees the smoke start to clear, that's when he finds his opportunity. "Now, face the power, of a real Galick Gun!" Within an instant, the energy ball is released, forming a massive wave of that seemed to pull on the energy around it, as if it had become self sufficient as it made its way towards Xeleri. "You say a technique passed down through the elite Saiyans?" Xeleri watched as his elder brother prepared his technique, and a burst of purple energy was formed within his hands. It was radiating and condensed together. Even from first glance, the saiyan prince could tell Tarragon had been practicing this technique, training and striving to perfect it. "Show me what you've learned then, Tarragon! Unleash everything you've got in this last technique." Xeleri locked his sight on Tarragon. Something like a predator, watching down on it's prey. "And in turn," Tarragon's once purple colored condensed technique turned pitch black. Holding his arms out from each out on each side, his palms became filled with a greyish energy. With a close look, it could be noted that Xeleri's arms were straining trying to stay up. "You're the first to see this, Tarragon. Be prideful!" Pulling both of his palms in front of himself, he fire off a powerful blast which headed directly for Tarragon's own technique. "Seisenko!!" The two beams clash against each other, creating a shockwave that splits the ground in half at the point of impact. Two beams of immense power vying for control over the other, a magnificent show of force that would leave an impression on both Saiyans, no matter who would win in the confrontation. Regardless, Tarragon had one thing on his mind, and one thing only; Improvement of himself, not just outwardly, but inward. He was tired of being a shadow that everyone overlooked, and this was his opportunity to show how much he learned through his years of punishment and pain. The struggle against the oncoming beam of ki was strenuous and painful. As he pushes every ounce of ki in his body, he focuses it all in his hands, where he feels a small spark, as if there was a lock that was broken in his body. "No more. I will not be left behind, I am not going to be a shadow anymore. I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND AGAIN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With one final push, he sends out a massive burst of ki into the beam, going for one last push to try and overcome the oncoming beam. It was all he had left in the tank, and he was betting it all at this very point, making his final stand in this tumultuous battle of wits and strength. What's Next? "Enough." Aspara stated as her fingers moved swiftly across the screen of the tablet she'd been holding. Her single sentenced word was enough to make both of the Saiyans cancel out there techniques, cause a gust of wind to lift between the two. The weights around Xeleri's wrist began to decrease in size fitting around them as wristbands like before. "Good session you two. But I have quite a few questions for you both." Aspara turned the tablet to face both Xeleri and Tarragon. "These are you guy's stats. Xeleri, Tarragon has you beat by a hundred mile boat in stamina. But in sheer power you have the edge on him, and that's due to the fact you put so much force into your strikes. Aka, you breath your hits which is why your stamina is out right terrible. I'll explain more later on. Tarragon, you also have this thing where you continue to think too much." She flipped it back to herself. "I'll come up with training regiments by tomorrow evening that will help you with these weaknesses. Anything you two want to know?"